File talk:Donatu-V.jpg
What does that little inscription say, along the saucer's edge? Can't quite make it out... Looks like "stand clear" then something below it. 19:03, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Looks like "Stand Clear. Field Coil in Operation" to me. :) --usscantabrian 23:08, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::That's what it says "Stand Clear: Field Coil in Operation", I figured the Military versions of these ships (Which was the era this picture depicts) would have been more like military vessels with all kinds of things written on it (I.E."Beware of prop blast and rotors"). I also thought these "older" paint schemes would have the name and serial on the bow as well so that when the ship is docked at a port you would be able to see your ship amongst all the others docked there... Er... I have no idea what a "Field Coil" is... it just sounded like the right thing to write there... Aabh 07:22, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::(I sense a can of worms about to be opened...) I know what a field coil is, and I know how Starfleet ships are generally laid out. I wouldn't expect a field coil in that part of the ship. (Hmm... maybe that's why they put the warning there? Or at least why Aabh put the warning there?) Still, not to say that it can't be there--''Tamerlane''/''Saladin''s could be different because of its/their overall design. Anyway, I'm just nitpicking (over a work of fiction at that! yes, we Trek-fan-types tend to go overboard). Thanks for the explanation guys. 13:25, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::::You're right... field coils are in the warp nacelles, aren't they? This area to me would be better to say RCS thruster (if you want to be technical) as that's usually where the thrusters are on the saucer section. If you wanted to be technical. Mostly. (But I don't care... I think it's a great pic!) --usscantabrian 23:40, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Poor Aabh. LOL. 01:06, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::LOL. Anyone see my bastardisation of the Aliens line? Anyone? LOL (and Aabh is a big boy... I'm sure he can handle us picking on him in a joking way!) --usscantabrian 01:40, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::: Well, I've decided to get all huffy and puffy about this and be all offendinated and stuff... wait... ;) okay, well then I guess I'll just have to take this like a man and...um... do whatever it is that men do when they are being taunted a lot by their friends... :D ::::::: Of course, it could be a warning that the ship is using field coils... it may not be the saucer section that the sign is refering to... there is a warp drive element on the saucer, see Doppelganger warp drive (Note to self: Edit that page... er, It was one of my first articles ever... forgive me...) for more info... er... and guys, we are all serious geeks, you know that? ;D Aabh 07:27, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Erm... everyone did get that I was poking fun at myself for jumping all over Sas earlier for no real reason, right? No one thought I was really bent, right? (He says noting that this discussion died immediately after his last comment... The internet... where misunderstanding lives like an angry little troll under a bride...er did I miss a "g" there? :D )... Aabh 14:18, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :I don't think anyone's offended (or offendinated) (I certainly wasn't). I just think there wasn't much more to be said, probably--my question was answered. I also think you're being too conscientious. Don't worry about it. Poke fun all you want. 17:37, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::Fair enough :D I agree at being too conscientious, but you have to admit the Internet has it's share of misunderstandings... so perhaps I'm also being careful :D But I think I'm striking a balance now :D Aabh 21:46, 20 December 2007 (UTC)